Last Dance
by emstylesxo
Summary: A 1D Fanfic about Dance, Love, Life and of course, 1D
1. Prologue

_ Ali Hunter has been best friends with Liam Payne since birth. They were always inseparable, until Ali's parents got divorced when Ali was 13 so she and her mum moved to the next 7 years they kept in touch with Skype. Liam's life grew apart from Ali's as they grew signed up to the XFactor, which brought him to fame, while Ali was completely obsessed with dance. So what happens when Ali is accepted into the royal academy of dance? As Ali finds herself off to London on a private jet, she awaits reuniting with her childhood best friend Liam Payne. Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention? His four new best friends _


	2. Chapter 1

I stand in my room, finger to chin, thinking. If I organise my desk now, when will I get to do my wardrobe? Ugh. My life is so exciting. Obviously. I make a snap decision and walk over to my wardrobe, and I pull out .I start to try on clothes and pull them off, grimacing at how they look. I'm obviously going to have to go shopping soon. "ALLIIII! COME DOWN STAIRS NOW!" my mum yells. I drop my clothes and scamper downstairs, my feet pattering on the cold wood. I walk into the kitchen, and I can smell the pork crackling, and salad. I lick my lips. "A letter came for you today hun," she points to a faded white envelope with my name on it. I look at the return address. It's the London School of Dance. I almost drop the envelope. With shaky hands I open the envelope, and pull out the letter. It reads: Dear Ms Hunter, We thank you for your application to the London school of Dance. However, we cannot accept your application at the moment. However we would like to offer you a scolarship as one of our principal dancers, Many Thanks, Jill Hobbs Boarding Director of the London School of Dance. "Mum, MUM! Look! I got in, I got in!" I sing happily jumping around. She lifts a hand to her mouth. "Ohmygoodnessshowmeohwowandaprincipaldanceromygoodnessmyowndaughtergoingofftolondononherown!" she says in a rush, and gives me a bear hug. "Oh I have to call Karen, she'll be so happy, oh I'm so proud of you! My little girl," she says, tears coming to her eyes. "Mu-um," I complain, and I grab a bit of crackling off the pork and run upstairs to my room. I flop down on my bed and let out a huge course Auntie Karen would be the first person to call. I thought finishing my crackling. I felt my phone buzz alongside my leg. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone and unlocked it, without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" " .God. ALI! I'm so proud of you!" "Hey Li," I said, smiling into the phone. "Wow, London School of Dance, and a principal dancer!" "I know," I say, giddy with excitement. "You know what this means," Liam says "Wha-" "I CAN SEE YOU NOW!" he yelled and I jumped and my phone dropped to the floor. "Hello?" I hear a faint voice. I pick the phone back up. "Yeah sorry Li." I say "So where should I rent? Any good flats you know of?" I ask "Ummm, let me think... what about mine?" he asks, excitement in his voice. "Um, well, ok," I say "It's going to be great, the boys will love you!" "Wait, what? The 'boys'?" I ask. "Yeah, you know; Niall, Harry, Louis and Zayn. The boys I'm in a band with?" he laughs. "I know them, but will they be ok with me staying there?" I question.I hear scuffling, and calling in the background. "HI ALI! WE CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU!" four male voices shouted. I smiled. "Okay, okay, I'll come. When should I head over?" I ask, now super excited. "Umm how about in 3 days. That'll give me enough time to set up my room for you. You don't mind sleeping with me do you?" "Li. Come on. Your not 5 and hopefully you have no 'cooties'" I giggle. "Oi, Payno, we're going out!" a voice shouted. "Ok!" Liam shouted back, "Al, I'll talk to you tomorrow k?" he asks in a softer tone. "K love you," "Love you," Liam says as he hangs up. I flop back onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I think about moving from France to London for 3 years without my family, friends or mum, most importantly. It's almost unfathomable. Just you wait I thought to myself. Just you wait. _ Thanks for reading! comment & vote if you think it's good FYI- Liam and Ali are NO COUSINS. They're just fam friends. She calls her Aunty Karen because they're so close. K thx! xxx emstylesxo 


End file.
